


Top or Bottom?

by smolfem



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Regina is a power bottom, Swan Queen - Freeform, but she's in denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 04:39:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10823931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolfem/pseuds/smolfem
Summary: Regina is faced with a difficult question.





	Top or Bottom?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [panthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/panthor/gifts).



> Hi so my cousin asked me if I wanted the top or bottom bunk and I just uh,, came up with this headcanon. So.. enjoy!

"Which bunk do you want, mom? Top or bottom?", Henry asks. 

"Power bottom", Regina replies, quickly snapping out of her thoughts of the previous night with Emma. "I mean-- bottom, I mean.. top! Er.. dom? Sorry, what was the question?" 

Emma chuckles at Henry's confusion, "I'll take top."

Regina glares back at her, "You wish."

The brunette turns back to Henry, "I'm a top... On top! I'm on top, I'll-", she sighs in frustration, "I'll take the top bunk, sweetheart."

Henry glances between his moms, confusion evident in his face. 

"Ooookayyyy..."


End file.
